Les aventures de Duo
by Willelmnia
Summary: Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme titre. C'est une fic défi que ma lancé ma bêta!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les aventures de Duo

**Auteur** : Sadly

**Genre** : UA, yaoi

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages, de la série ne m'appartiennent.

Cette fic est un petit défi que m'a gentiment lancé Nyanko, ma bêta, espérons que je le réussisse !

Bonne lecture.

**Les aventures de Duo**

**Chapitre**** : ****1**

Le jeune homme se penche pour ramasser ce qu'il vient de faire tomber, dans le mouvement le

nœud de son tablier se défait.

Cela fait au moins la centième fois que ça se produit depuis le début de la journée.

"_Tain, ce truc me saoule, comment les filles font pour travailler avec ça ? Je ne comprends pas."_

Il refait le nœud en soupirant puis continu son travail.

La journée lui avait paru interminable et pénible.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Duo dirigeait une équipe de cinq personnes. Il travaillait en tant que gouvernant dans un petit hôtel quatre étoiles et

Marine, une de ses collègues était malade et étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne pour la remplacer, il avait pris sa place et faisait son job.

En fait, son meilleur ami lui avait proposé ce poste, car l'ancienne gouvernante et amie de celui-ci avait démissionné. Le sachant au chômage, il lui en avait parlé et Duo avait accepté.

Une vibration dans sa poche le fit sursauter, ce n'était que son téléphone, son boss essayait de le joindre.

Il prend le petit appareil et décroche.

- Oui ?

-_ Tu as bientôt fin__i__ ? __Demanda la voix calme de son patron._

- Presque.

-_ Ils viennent d'arriver, tu peux terminer rapidement ?_

- Pas de problème, je fais au plus vite. Réponds le jeune homme.

-_ Merci._

- De rien.

Il raccroche et range le portable.

Deux clients très importants arrivent en fin d'après-midi, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est venu travailler aujourd'hui.

Et aussi parce que son patron avait insisté.

Il entre dans la chambre une dernière fois pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, tout doit être parfait.

Une fois son travail fini il prend ses affaires avec lui et les ranges dans le placard, prévu à cet effet, au bout du couloir.

En faisant demi-tour, l'élastique qui retenait sa natte glisse et ses cheveux se détachent, trop fatigué pour la refaire, il décide de laisser sa chevelure libre.

Puis il se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

En voulant remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses lunettes glissent de son nez et tombe, il arrive à les rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Seulement, il ne voit pas la personne qui sort de l'ascenseur et lui rentre dedans.

Le châtain se retrouve les fesses par terre avant d'avoir pu dire ouf.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Crie la personne qu'il vient de percuter.

Il relève la tête et tombe sur un homme.

Un jeune homme avec des yeux intensément bleus, leur regard s'accroche quelques instants puis le gars continu son chemin, sans même s'excuser, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Duo, toujours assis sur le sol, fronce les sourcils.

"_Il ne connait pas la politesse __celui-là__. Crétin !"_

- Mademoiselle tout va bien ?

Duo relève la tête vers la voix qu'il vient d'entendre.

Un autre jeune homme se tient devant lui, un blond cette fois et lui tend la main.

_Je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler mademoiselle ?"_

Duo hoche la tête et prend la main que le client lui tend pour l'aider à se relever.

- Désolé que mon collègue vous ait bousculé, vous n'avez rien ?

- Ça va, répondit-il de sa voix pas très féminine.

- Vous… Commença le blond gêner en s'apercevant de son erreur.

- Et non, je ne suis pas une fille et je ne me travestit pas. Je suis le gouvernant et je remplace une collègue malade.

- Pardonnez moi, j'ai perdu mes lentilles de contact et je ne vois pas très bien, avec vos cheveux aussi longs j'ai pensé que vous étiez une fille.

- Y'a pas de mal. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Mr Winner.

- Merci à vous aussi. Veuillez excuser mon collègue, je vais de ce pas lui dire que son comportement est inacceptable et je vous présente ses excuses.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Lui dit Duo en souriant.

Le blond lui sourit également puis s'en va.

Duo prend l'ascenseur et appuie sur la touche zéro.

Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, les portes s'ouvrent sur la réception, il en sort et se dirige vers la petite cuisine qui se trouve juste en face.

Il prend un verre et se sert de l'eau.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- Pas trop dur ta journée ? Lui demande Trowa.

- Épuisante.

- Marine a appelé, elle est en arrêt durant trois semaines. Tu peux la remplacer le temps que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pas de problème. Lui assura le natté.

- Merci, tu es génial.

- Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. Lui répond Duo avec un grand sourire.

Trowa quitte la pièce suivit par l'américain.

- A demain Duo, passe une bonne soirée. Anna je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi Trowa, à demain.

Le natté s'arrête devant le bureau de la réception et tend son passe-partout.

- Tiens Anna.

- Merci Duo.

Elle range le passe dans son tiroir avant de continuer.

- Alors, tu joues aux femmes de chambre maintenant ?

- Pas le choix, enfin jusqu'à ce que Trowa trouve une remplaçante.

- Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Je l'espère, c'est épuisant de faire les chambres toute la journée ! Je suis claqué.

- C'est un métier assez physique.

- À qui le dis-tu !

- Au fait, tu as vu le client de la chambre 58 ? Lui demande Anna.

- Oui, je l'ai croisé.

- Il est pas mal.

_" Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'observer. "_

- Ils séjournent ici combien de temps ?

- Une semaine environ.

- OK. Je vais rentrer chez moi je suis fatigué, si jamais il y a un problème avec les clients de la 58 ou de la 60 prévient moi.

- Compte sur moi.

Duo traverse la réception et descend l'escalier qui se situe à l'entrée pour aller dans la buanderie et y prendre une serviette, l'hôtel dispose d'une salle de bain pour les employés qui souhaite se rafraichir après le travail, c'est plutôt pratique surtout quand on à sué toute la journée. Ensuite, il prend ses affaires dans le vestiaire juste à côté et part prendre une douche.

Il en sort un quart d'heure plus tard, il cherche son portable dans son sac curieux de savoir l'heure qu'il est.

_" Déjà dix__-__neuf heur__es__, la journée __a__ passé tellement vite ! "_

Il range son téléphone et sort son iPod, il met les oreillettes à ses oreilles et remonte l'escalier.

Une fois en haut, il se tourne vers la réceptionniste.

- Salut Anna, à demain.

- A demain Duo.

L'américain sort de l'hôtel, l'air frais vient balayer son visage lui faisant un bien fou.

_**À**__** suivre.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Les aventures de Duo.

**Auteur** : Sadly

**Genre** : UA, yaoi

**Disclamers** : Aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient.

**Merci à ma bétâ pour la correction !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2** **:**

Duo ouvre la porte de la chambre cinquante-huit, il y a un escalier d'une dizaine de marches, cette chambre est spéciale c'est une des rares suites qui possèdent une terrasse.

Il est dix-huit heures et toutes les chambres ont été nettoyées, là il vérifie le travail de ses collègues, car après tout c'est son job.

Il fait le tour de la pièce, regarde si la poussière à bien était faite ensuite il va dans la salle de bain et regarde si rien n'a été oublié.

Tout est nickel, la chambre est parfaitement propre.

Au moment où il s'apprête à sortir, la porte s'ouvre brusquement le faisant sursauter. Surpris il recule, rate la marche et tombe en arrière.

- Excusez-moi, lui dit le client, vous allez bien ? lui demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Duo lève la tête, son regard tombe sur celui du japonais.

Il est subjugué par la beauté de celui qui se tient devant lui, il en a le souffle coupé. Il a rarement vu un mec aussi canon, la veille il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

- Tout va bien ?

La voix du jeune homme le sort de ses pensées et il se reprend.

- Oui, ça va merci. Lui répond-il en prenant sa main.

Le métis aide Duo à se relever puis il sort de la chambre.

- Excusez-moi, je vérifier votre chambre, je suis le gouvernant de l'hôtel.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Passez une bonne soirée, lui dit le natté en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- Vous êtes la personne que j'ai bousculée hier ?

L'américain est surpris, pourquoi lui demande-t-il ça ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas blessé, j'espère ? Je voulais m'excuser ce matin, mais vous n'étiez pas là.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien. Lui assure-t-il en souriant.

- Je suis rassuré, Monsieur... ?

- Maxwell, Duncan Oliver Maxwell. Lui dit Duo en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmi nous, Monsieur Yuy.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais appelez moi Heero, je me sens vieux quand vous dites « Monsieur ».

- Comme vous voudrez, Heero.

Duo lui sourit et Heero lui rend son sourire, puis le jeune homme entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée au natté.

Une fois sûr que la porte est bien fermée, il soupire, il n'en a rien fait paraitre, mais sa rencontre avec le japonais l'a légèrement troublé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse cet effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti son cœur battre ainsi à la simple vue d'un homme.

Il se reprend et continue de vérifier les chambres, celle de cet étage sont les seules qui lui restes, avant de terminé.

Une fois son travail fini, il prend l'ascenseur et descend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite, il va dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau

- Duo ? L'appel Trowa.

- Hm ?

-Il faudrait que je te parle au sujet de tes vacances.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la date.

- Tu me tiens au courant dès que tu y as réfléchi ? Il faut que je sache pour faire les réservations.

- Pas de problème, je te dis ça dès c'est fait.

- Merci. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Hilde ?

- Oui, elle m'a téléphoné cette semaine.

- Elle va bien ?

- Plutôt oui ! Elle veut nous inviter à dîner d'ailleurs.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas cuisiner, réplique le méché en faisant une grimace.

Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où il avait dîné chez elle, c'était immangeable !

- Je lui ai conseillé de suivre des cours, mais je crois que cette fois-ci elle va aller chez un traiteur.

- Au moins, ce sera comestible.

- C'est sûr !

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Tu rentres ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-neuf heures trente.

- Je vais bientôt y aller.

- OK, à demain alors.

- A demain Trowa, passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci toi aussi.

Le lendemain matin à peine est-il arrivé que l'on crie son nom.

- DUO ! L'appel Trowa.

- Qui a-t-il ? Répondit le natté en se demandant, ce qui a pu arriver pour que son Boss soit en colère.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il touché aux affaires de Mr Yuy hier ?

- Mais…

- Tu es censé vérifier ce que font tes collègues, non ?

- Oui et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Lui répond le natté calmement.

Trowa soupire, il sait très bien que Duo n'y est pour rien, mais savoir qu'une de ses employées ai pu voler un de leurs clients le met hors de lui.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi.

- Que lui a-t-on volé ?

- Son téléphone et une clé USB. Et son ordinateur ne démarre plus.

- Est-il sûr de ne pas les avoir oubliés quelque part ?

- Je ne suis pas débile quand même ! L'interrompt Heero. Hier avant de sortir j'avais laissé mon téléphone ainsi que ma clé près de mon PC. Or ce matin, je me suis aperçu que mes affaires avaient disparu.

- Bien, on va interroger le personnel et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé..

- Et pour mon ordinateur ?

- On peut vous en prêter si vous le souhaitez, on va appeler notre technicien qui va regarder votre ordinateur. Lui proposa Duo.

- Hn. Acquiesce le métis.

- D'accord, je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

La journée commençait plutôt mal.

Duo alla chercher le PC qui se trouvait en bas dans la réserve.

Quand il retourne à la réception pour le donner au client il n'est plus là.

- Mr Yuy est parti, il a demandé à ce que tu mettes le PC dans sa chambre. L'informa Anna.

- OK, j'y vais.

Il avait dû mal à croire que l'une de ses collègues ait pu voler quoi que ce soit. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis des années bien sûr, mais assez pour en savoir un minimum et pour assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas des voleuses, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Avant d'en parler à ses collègues, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec celle qui s'occupait de la chambre de Mr Yuy la veille.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre du client il pose l'ordinateur sur la table qui se trouve à droite du lit, ensuite il se met à la recherche du téléphone et de la clé USB.

Duo à du mal à croire qu'il y a un client dans cette chambre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'effet personnel et le peu qu'il y a est parfaitement bien rangé, à part le lit qui est défait on pourrait croire que la chambre n'est pas occupée.

Il vérifie partout même dans la salle de bain au cas où.

Une fois qu'il a fait le tour, il regarde sous le lit c'est le seul endroit qu'il n'a pas inspecté.

Il y trouve la clé et un peu plus loin le téléphone.

_Comment a__vez-vous__ fait pour __atterrir__ là, hm ? _

Duo se relève et pose les objets à côté de l'ordinateur puis il quitte la chambre.

Il retourne à la réception et explique à Anna qu'il a retrouvé les affaires du client pour qu'elle puisse l'en informer quand il rentrera.

- Où les as-tu trouvés ? Lui demande-t-elle curieuse.

- Sous le lit.

- Comment ont-ils pu arriver là s'ils les avaient laissés sur le bureau ?

- Aucune idée, mais au moins personne n'a volé quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, c'est rassurant de se dire que nos collègues ne sont pas des voleurs.

- C'est sûr, la seule énigme qui reste encore à expliquer est pourquoi l'ordinateur ne démarre plus.

- Moi je n'y connais rien en informatique.

- Je sais me servir d'un PC, mais mes connaissances s'arrêtent là. Quand vient-il le type qui doit s'occuper de ça d'ailleurs ?

- Je lui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'il passerait dans une heure.

- Super, j'espère qu'il pourra le réparer.

Ensuite Duo va dans la cuisine et prend le planning des chambres pour savoir qui a fait la chambre du japonais, il veut allé lui parler pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Dans la soirée, Duo a une petite discussion avec son Boss pour lui expliquer l'affaire du téléphone et de l'ordinateur.

Ils sont installés dans le petit salon qui se trouve à gauche de la réception.

- C'est elle qui l'a cassé ?

- Apparamement , elle s'est pris le pied dans le fil de l'ordinateur et il est tombé.

- Et pour le téléphone et la clé USB ?

- Ils étaient à côté, en faisant tombé le PC, elle a aussi fait tombée les affaires du client, elle a paniqué et a remis l'ordi à sa place, mais n'a pas fait attention au reste.

- Voilà le mystère résolu, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui.

- Le client est au courant ?

- Pas encore, il n'est pas rentré de la journée.

- Si tu n'es pas là quand il reviendra je lui parlerai.

- Ok, merci.

Duo regarde sa montre, il est bientôt vingt heures et il ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Je vais y aller. Lui dit l'américain.

- Je dois rentrer aussi, il faut que je me prépare.

- Ah bon ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Je vais au restaurant.

- Petit cachotier ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, avec qui ?

- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne.

- Promis, motus et bouche cousue ! Lui certifie Duo.

- Je dîne avec Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Le collègue d'Heero Yuy ?

- C'est ça.

- Eh ben, t'es un rapide dit donc !

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas des vus sur Heero ? C'est plutôt ton genre, non ?

- Je n'aime pas mélangés travail et vie privée.

- Je disais la même chose, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien à cause de ça.

- Fais comme tu le sens, je te soutiens.

- Merci.

- Bon il se fait tard, je vais y aller.

- A demain Duo et passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, et amuse toi bien. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'y compte bien.

Duo remet son pass à Anna et descend dans le vestiaire pour aller chercher ses affaires, il met sa veste et remonte.

Au moment où il s'apprête à sortir la porte s'ouvre sur une superbe jeune femme, Duo l'a salut, mais elle ne lui prête aucune attention, elle se retourne et prend la main du jeune homme derrière elle.

Duo reste sur le cul quand il s'aperçoit que la personne qui l'accompagne n'est autre que Heero.

**À suivre..**


End file.
